


Stress Relief

by eyecandyianto



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:05:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5855233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyecandyianto/pseuds/eyecandyianto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin, dealing with his secret attraction to his Master Obi-Wan Kenobi in the most obvious way, is under the impression that their shared apartment is empty.</p><p>It is not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a complete and utter trash pile and also my first time writing smut. I'm so sorry.

Anakin had always been taught not to abuse his power over the force for frivolous desires. Much to, well, no ones surprise, this was not the first lesson that he had disobeyed and it probably wasn't going to be the last, he thought with a smile.

Although, in a way he wasn’t technically breaking the rules, merely reinterpreting them. For really, these weren’t frivolous or fleeting desires in the slightest, they were much stronger than that. He could almost argue that it was a form of meditation in a way. Almost.

Besides, in his mind the state he was in was entirely Obi-Wan’s fault. The man was completely oblivious to the effect he had on people, especially his former padawan. Perhaps it was the close proximity that they had shared all throughout Anakin’s formative years that had fostered his embarrassingly strong attraction to his master. It didn’t particularly matter how it had occurred though, thought Anakin, all that mattered was somehow keeping these thoughts hidden from his master. Although Anakin had been knighted several months before, he still shared living quarters with Obi-Wan. Anakin didn’t usually mind this, as he genuinely enjoyed the mans company, when he wasn’t lecturing him about one thing or another, it just made certain circumstances more… difficult.

Sometimes Anakin thought that his master was purposefully teasing him, but he dismissed that idea as quickly as it arose. If there was one man who was in no way likely trying to seduce him, it was Obi-Wan, Anakin thought with a slightly bitter smirk. It was clear that his master was merely just comfortable in his skin, Anakin rationalised. Too often he had engaged Anakin in a casual conversation while he was still wearing only a towel around his waist, his auburn hair still sticking up at awkward angles from when he had hastily dried it with a towel. It took every ounce of his Jedi control for Anakin not to blush or let his eyes wander whenever this kind of situation occurred. He simply stored these feelings away to be dealt with later.

“Later” was a few days after his last encounter with a semi naked Obi-Wan. His master was on a short mission for the council which entailed travelling to a nearby planet to act as protection for one of the ambassadors and to escort them back to Coruscant. The entire mission was meant to take no more than five days, so Anakin let himself relax and give in to the itch that had been ever-present at the back of his mind.

Letting out a deep sigh, Anakin shrugged off the outer layers of his tunic and undershirt until he was left only wearing his loose fitting training pants. His muscles ached due to the rather intense sparring session he had had that day with Master Windu. If Anakin needed any more proof that the man didn’t like him, he had certainly found it today. Anakin gave in to the aching of his limbs and almost collapsed face first onto the soft expanse of his bed. Anakin heaved a contented sigh as he felt some of the tension leave him. Rolling over onto his back, he put his arm behind his head, closed his eyes, and let his mind wander. Unsurprisingly his mind drifted from boring every day occurrences to his stockpile of memories that involved Obi-Wan in less than his usual state of dress. It wasn’t often he allowed himself to remember these occurrences so readily, living in close proximity to another force user, especially one that he still had a training bond with, didn’t allow for a hell of a lot of privacy. So when he had the opportunity to indulge in his fantasies of his master, Anakin didn’t hold back.

His thoughts drifted back to one of his most recent memories of Obi-Wan while he was undressed. Instead of the towel being tied high around his waist as it usually was, it was slung low around his hips, allowing Anakin to see the defined lines of his stomach and abdomen and the V like lines of his hip bones that ended just after where the towel started. 

Anakin hated that towel.

Obi-wan had only a light covering of blonde chest hair, however after his belly button there was a slightly darker line that, despite his usual effort to restrain his open staring at his master, lead his eyes right down to where he wished he could see, lamenting that being the chosen one did not grant him x-ray vision.

With that memory still fresh in his mind, Anakin felt his body begin to respond, and started slowly stroking his hand over his bare chest. There was no need to rush, the apartment was completely empty, and Anakin was in the mood to take his time. His mouth hung open as he raked his blunt nails down his chest, shivering at the sensation. Slowly moving his hand towards his right nipple, he began to gently stroke and pinch, softly gasping at the pleasure the action caused. His durasteel arm that had remained by his side thus far migrated to the front of his pants and began to gently palm at his growing arousal, the unforgiving metal, though still covered in its leather gauntlet, providing a sharp difference in temperature and sensation. Anakin bucked up into the hand at the same moment he gave a particularly hard pinch to the now hardened nub on his chest.

Breathing harder, Anakin finally got rid of his trousers and switched hands, the warmth of his remaining hand far more pleasurable. He slowly stroked his hand up and down his length, moaning as the pleasure increased with every touch. With a deep breath, he removed his hand from his painfully hard cock. Obi-Wan would be proud of his will power, he thought with a laugh. His hand began to drift lower, giving his balls a light squeeze as he passed them, his hand on it’s way to a different destination. Gathering the force without a second thought, Anakin held his other hand out as a bottle of lubricant drifted into his grasp. The force was so convenient sometimes.

Anakin squeezed a dollop of the substance onto his hand and began to slowly open himself up. Moaning loudly as the first digit slipped in, he pushed back onto his own hand, panting and writhing on the bed, but purposefully ignoring his cock as he ground down onto his finger. Quickly flipping onto his front, he pulled his finger out, whimpering at the loss, and then re-entered with two instead. Crooking them at precisely the right angle, his hips bucked involuntarily and he let out a long, low moan that turned into continuous panting and the occasional whisper of “oh fuck”. Once he was practically shaking for release, having already moved up to 3 fingers, Anakin withdrew his hand, a smirk present on his face. While it was so tempting to end this here, so very very tempting he thought, he had bigger plans in mind.

Calling upon the force in a way no Jedi would approve of, Anakin felt an intense pressure at his entrance as the phantom appendage that he had fashioned out of pure force energy began to enter him. Anakin let out a long string of curses as he was finally filled by what appeared to be nothing, but felt so very real that Anakin had absolutely no hope in containing the breathy sounds he was making. Rocking back on the invisible cock entering him, he began to fuck himself on it in earnest, dropping his head into the crook of his arm when the pleasure became so intense that he could no longer find the strength to hold his head up. Shifting his weight onto his durasteel arm, Anakin began to stroke his cock at a rapid pace, matching that of his hips as he thrust backwards. His cock was leaking constantly, and as Anakin swept his thumb over the head to spread the precome down his length he let out a loud whine, one that he would certainly be embarrassed of if he was not hopelessly lost to the intense pleasure he was experiencing. Images of Obi-Wan flooded his mind. Obi-wan fucking him, taking him in hand as he whispered into his ear, his beautiful voice roughened with arousal. It was the image of Obi-Wan’s nearly naked body, still glistening from the shower, that finally brought him over the edge, moaning Obi-Wan’s name into his arm as his come splattered the sheets below him.

His arms no longer able to support him, Anakin collapsed onto the bed, gasping at the intensity of his release. The sensation of being filled gradually dissipated as he lost his control over the force. Fighting the urge to start dozing off immediately, Anakin dragged his weary form into his private 'fresher and cleaned himself up, blearily making his way back to the bed and falling asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow, every ounce of stress and tension that had clung to his body before his little self indulgence completely forgotten, replaced with a very different, much more pleasurable kind of ache. He drifted off to sleep with thoughts of Obi-Wan still playing pleasantly across his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp I hope that wasn't too horrific to read, the next chapter will be from Obi-Wan's perspective.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan's perspective of Ani's shenanigans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took longer than expected, I moved house. This is longer than the other chapter so enjoy!

Well, that had been a complete and utter waste of time, Obi-Wan thought bitterly. Force, he hated politics. They had not even gotten past formal pleasantries before things started to go south. He had expected minimal trouble when he agreed to escort the ambassador back to Coruscant, and unfortunately that is what he received, because as his ship landed outside the embassy, he was surprised that there had been no one there to greet him; not that he necessarily minded skipping the continuously dull small-talk that such encounters entailed. Still, it was certainly odd. Feeling cautious, he ordered R4 to stay behind and alert him if there was any trouble. While he could sense no disturbance in the force, it never hurt to be cautious when entering into the unknown. Obi-Wan had often tried to pass this lesson on to his former Padawan, however, like a great deal of what he told Anakin, it never really seemed to stick.

He heaved a heavy sigh at the thought of the young knight. Always rushing into trouble, he was a constant source of worry for Obi-Wan, especially after their battle with Count Dooku. If Obi-Wan was honest with himself he had been slightly too protective of Anakin since then. And who was to blame him! The boy had lost an arm for his antics. He was reckless, arrogant, and… and…

Indecently attractive, the dark recesses of Obi-Wan’s mind supplied.

No. He would not think about that. Especially while he was on a mission. Force, someone may be able to overhear his thoughts if he wasn’t careful or became distracted.

He often became distracted around Anakin.

Tightly clamping down on such thoughts to be dealt with at a later, more appropriate moment, Obi-Wan continued towards the large ornate doors that lead off from the embassy’s landing pad and into a large foyer. Still perturbed by the lack of officials present, Obi-Wan called out a questioning hello. A few seconds later a hospitality droid appeared. It was not quite as humanoid looking as Anakin’s favourite, C-3PO. Obi-Wan would never understand his attachment to those little droids, especially R2, always so defensive about his silly little friend.

“Hello there,” he said to the droid, bowing respectfully. “My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi, I am here to escort the Ambassador back to Coruscant, if you could please alert them of my arrival, I would like for us to make a swift departure.”

“It seems a mistake has been made. Planet wide communications systems have been down for days. We attempted to contact you by other means but it appears that they were not successful. The ambassador has decided to stay for another month. The negotiations have not been going as smoothly as they had hoped.” The droid replied in its flat, robotic voice.

Obi-Wan sighed, well this was just perfect. An entire solar day wasted.

“I see. Well tell the ambassador of my visit and let them know that I will contact them when I return to Coruscant… if I can.” Obi-wan ended on a slightly bitter note. Honestly, for this kind of thing to happen with the incredibly advanced and complex technology available within the core worlds. Thinking about it, Obi-Wan really shouldn’t be surprised that such an inconvenient event had happened during his mission, he really did have the worst luck.

Obi-Wan made his way back to his ship and instructed R4 to plot a course back to Coruscant. At least he may have a few days to relax and meditate before the council assigns him another mission. However that meant spending considerably longer periods of time in close quarters with Anakin, which had been much more… difficult as of late. Anakin had insisted on increasing the frequency of their training while they were both stationed on Coruscant, and that meant more sparring.

Obi-Wan both loved and loathed sparring with Anakin.

They were well matched in combat, knowing each others strengths and weaknesses through years of training and fighting together. There was often no clear winner, just exhaustion. Before that stage, however, was what made Obi-Wan so conflicted about these fights.

Anakin almost always trained shirtless.

Obi-Wan was unable to count the amount of times he had seen Anakin without his shirt, or in even less for that matter (war didn’t really lend itself to privacy), but Obi-Wan could no longer deny the attraction he felt towards his former padawan. He masochistically agreed to every offer of a sparring session with him, indulging in one of his only opportunities to see what he could never have.

Although Coruscants climate was more on the temperate side, the golden tan of Anakin’s skin, left over from his childhood on Tattooine, had never really faded. It became especially apparent when his body shone in the light, covered in a light sheen of sweat from the exertion.

Oh how Obi-wan would like to trail his lips down that well-defined torso, continuing down past the waistband of his training pants until he…

He shook himself out of his inappropriate fantasising about Anakin; he had been his padawan for force’s sake! Making a new resolution with himself, he vowed to stop these urges he felt towards his dear Anakin, even if it meant finally making Anakin move out of their shared quarters.

The thought made Obi-Wan’s chest feel tight. He had never really lived on his own. He had lived with Qui-Gon from his earliest memory, and then Anakin had come into his life at the same instant that Qui-Gon was killed. He had been assigned long solo missions that required him to live by himself for extended periods of time, but he had always known that these would not be permanent, that his apartment back on Coruscant would not be empty when he returned. 

He sincerely hoped it would not come to that, for a multitude of selfish reasons.

*** 

The flight back to Coruscant had taken less time than expected, the journey back always seeming to pass in a blur to him. Docking his ship in the bay below the Jedi temple, Obi-Wan made his way to the nearest elevator, intent on getting back to his shared apartment as soon as possible, as he was in dire need of a cup of tea to settle his irritated grumblings.

Obi-Wan had long ago resigned himself to the fact that Anakin took up all the available space on the docking bay attached to their apartment, apparently Anakin's speeder took precedent over Obi-Wan’s convenience. Shaking his head, he gave a slight smile, Anakin’s obsession with all things electronic had only grown over the years. He was so protective of his droids it was actually rather sweet.

Obi-Wan grinned; Anakin would hate it if he knew that he thought any aspect of him was sweet, which only made Ob-Wan more pleased.

Feet making barely any sound on the cold tile flooring, being light-footed having become second nature to him, he made his way to the front door of his and Anakin’s apartment. Keying the door open, he let out a sigh of contentment at the familiar surroundings. The familiar sights, smells, sounds.

… Sounds. What was that sound? Obi-Wan had assumed Anakin was out, but he heard a faint groan coming from the direction of Anakin’s room. His curiosity got the better of him, as well as his desire to surprise Anakin with his early return, and he started towards Anakin’s door.

Stopping close, he heard that faint sound again. Noticing that Anakin had left the door slightly ajar, Obi-Wan decided to peek inside rather than just barging in. While it was not as polite as knocking, it was certainly better than blundering in unannounced.

What he saw when he did look inside made his breath catch in his throat.

Anakin was positioned on his hands and knees on top of his bed, with not a stitch of clothing to be seen. Obi-Wan’s eyes trailed down the curve of his spine, mouth hanging open as he took in all that he was seeing. He had to hold back a groan when he saw what Anakin’s human hand was doing. Anakin had two fingers buried deep inside of himself, his body was shuddering with the pleasure he was no doubt feeling. His hips rocked back to meet the digits that were stretching him open. A somewhat strangled moan wavered past his full lips, which were red from being bitten.

Obi-Wan could hardly believe what he was seeing, he almost thought his brain had finally just packed up and called it quits, giving him the ultimate fantasy while it was gone, but then Anakin moaned so loudly that he was certain it could be heard in the hallway. He realised he didn’t really care how this was happening; he just didn’t want it to stop.

Obi-Wan was so achingly hard. His pants had become rapidly too tight, and yet the friction they provided was in no way enough. Reaching down, he undid the fastenings on his trousers with one hand while he used the other to support his weight on the doorframe; his legs had suddenly become unsteady. Finally taking himself in hand with a barely muffled groan, Obi-Wan began to stroke himself in time to the thrusting of Anakin’s hips. Both men sped up their pace slightly, Obi-Wan’s thumb sweeping over the head of his cock every other stroke, spreading the quickly gathering precome and sending a delightful shiver down his spine. Anakin’s moaning had increased to the point where Obi-Wan thought he was going to come any second.

And then, just as suddenly, Anakin’s thrusting stopped, and he removed his fingers. Confused, Obi-Wan stopped stroking himself and merely watched.

Then he felt it, a pull in the force. How it coalesced into a presence that could be felt; and then he saw the effect.

He nearly came on the spot when he saw what Anakin was doing. His ass was slowly spreading by seemingly nothing. Obi-Wan was frozen as he saw Anakin fuck himself on pure force energy.

With almost none of his self control left in the face of what he was seeing, Obi-Wan grabbed his aching cock again and started stroking himself at a brutal pace. He bit down on his arm to stifle any sounds he might make.

With the hand he had previously been using to work himself open no longer busy, Anakin began to stroke his cock, his motions clear that he was desperate for release. His breath was coming in short pants now, his body tensing in on itself. His head hung low into the crook of his arm.

“Oh fuck, Obi-Wan” he moaned as his orgasm overtook him, hips continuing to move back on to the invisible cock in his ass.

That was the last straw, hearing Anakin moan is name finally pushed Obi-Wan over the edge and he was coming too, biting down on his arm hard enough that he would certainly leave a mark in the fabric of his robe.

When the sensations faded, a dawning sense of horror filled Obi-Wan. Anakin had said his name, he knew he was there, lurking at the doorway; he had been caught.

Or perhaps not.

Anakin made no move to come and confront him, he merely stood up and made his way to the 'fresher. No, he didn’t know he had been watching, he could sense no feeling from his former padawan that even indicated that he was aware of his presence.

With wide eyes, and shallow breath, Obi-Wan was forced to acknowledge the obvious. Anakin had fucked himself to the thought of Obi-Wan. And he had watched.

Righting his clothing and wiping his hand on a tissue, Obi-Wan closed his eyes and let out a long, shaky breath.

Why did his life always have to be so difficult?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are we enjoying this filth pile yet, coz I am haha. Next chapter might be a tad delayed, hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back! Sorry about the delay, uni is keeping me very busy, enjoy!

Waking up from one of the most relaxing sleeps he had had all week, Anakin simply lay in bed for a few moments, content and warm. Eventually reality set in and he realised that he was going to be late for a meeting with the council if he didn’t get a move on.

Usually when he needed to be somewhere Obi-Wan would make sure he got up in time, but with him off-world for a while longer, Anakin didn’t see the harm in dozing for an extra few minutes.

Eventually though, he had to make a trip to the ‘fresher and face the day. Heaving himself out of bed, bleary eyed, he noted that his muscles were still delightfully relaxed after last night. No doubt whatever the council had to throw at him today would ruin that again, but it was a nice feeling for the time being.

Heading out into the living room after getting ready, Anakin realised how quiet it was without Obi-Wan around. It wasn’t as though he went around singing every morning (although Anakin had caught him singing once, and made an excuse to leave before the blush on his cheeks could darken any further), but there was usually the subtle background noise of him making breakfast and getting ready for the day. The lack of Obi-Wan’s presence was disconcerting in a way that Anakin didn’t really want to dwell on at the moment.

Anakin turned his back briskly on the room as though its emptiness had offended him in some way, and stalked off to the council chambers with his usual long strides.

In all honesty, Anakin hated council meetings. He could almost hear Yoda scalding him for such a thought, but it was true. No matter what he did it always felt as though he was being criticised. Poked and prodded to see what reaction they could get, if he was really the chosen one or if the prophecy was all a load of superstition. After every meeting he felt more and more like he was being pulled thin, as if each Master had taken hold of him and thought pulling him apart at the seams would be the best way to understand him. He couldn’t wait until he could just leave and take out all his frustration on some training droids.

The walk to council chambers always felt as though it was the longest stretch or corridor in the entirety of the Jedi temple, in reality Anakin knew it was just the anticipation that made it feel as though it stretched on forever.

Finally reaching the imposingly large door, Anakin took a deep breath to steady himself. Confidence was key when dealing with the council; any crack in his armour would give them an opening to get under his skin. Gathering together every shred of composure he had, Anakin opened the door to the chamber, a mask of boredom plastered on his face.

His composure was quickly shredded when he saw Obi-Wan standing before the council. When had he gotten back?

His confusion must have been clear on his face, as when he stopped openly staring at Obi-Wan, he noticed that everyone was staring at _him_. Probably wondering why he was gaping at his master, force damn it.

Tilting his chin upwards, Anakin reinforced his shielding and stepped forwards with what he hoped was enough confidence to permanently erase his entrance from everyone’s memory. He couldn’t afford such slip-ups around the council.

“Master” he said by way for greeting Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan inclined his head but, Anakin noted, he did not meet his eyes. Odd, Obi-Wan usually wasn’t one to avoid eye contact.

“Master Kenobi, Knight Skywalker, good morning,” Master Windu began, “we are aware that you have only been back on Coruscant a few days, even less time for you Obi-Wan despite your previous mission finishing early, however your presence is needed elsewhere.”

Whatever else Windu was saying was lost on Anakin, Obi-Wan’s mission had finished early? How early? And why hadn’t he told Anakin when he had arrived? Where had Obi-Wan been while he was back? Anakin was so lost in his thoughts that he almost didn’t notice that their mission briefing was coming to a close. It didn’t matter that he had missed the majority of the information, it would all be sent to his datapad, what did matter was confronting Obi-Wan about why he wasn’t told of his early arrival.

The council members started to disperse, and he turned to where Obi-Wan had been standing beside him and was greeted with the empty space. Whirling around he just caught sight of his master's retreating form before he turned the corner out of the chamber. Anakin’s brow knitted together. It was somewhat obvious that Obi-Wan was trying to avoid him, but what Anakin couldn’t figure out was why.

Usually when they were both on Coruscant at the same time they were virtually inseparable. Obi-Wan never avoided him; in fact he was rather hard to get rid of. He had the maddening quality of never shying away from a confrontation with Anakin, even when it was clear Anakin didn’t want to discuss it. And now he barely even acknowledged his presence and took off the second he had the chance.

Something was very wrong.

 

***

 

Obi-Wan was in deep deep trouble.

He knew that he couldn’t get away with such behaviour for long, Anakin would surely try to confront him soon, but he just couldn’t face his apprentice at the moment.

It was a miracle that he hadn’t started blushing like a Padawan at the sight of him. Obi-Wan was usually very good at keeping any unwanted emotions locked up until they could be dealt with later, but it seemed that his mental control had not yet been re-established. In all honestly he didn’t know _how_ to get a hold of himself, there was certainly no standard Jedi procedure on dealing with the repercussions of secretly watching your former Padawan get off!

Slowing his pace, Obi-Wan let out a long and shaky breath. He was going to have to deal with this sooner or later. However, a little bit of avoidance and denial couldn’t hurt that much. Which was precisely why Obi-Wan had retreated into one of his favourite refuges, the temple archives. Hidden amongst the stacks of datatapes Obi-Wan let out a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding.

He needed to deal with this, and fast, before Anakin suspected too much. He could only think of two options; he either had to confront Anakin and confess to having watched him and apologise for such a breach of trust, or act as though everything was normal and try to forget the situation entirely.

Option A was, Obi-Wan knew, the moral course of action, however option B preserved whatever dignity he had left and let his relationship with Anakin stay intact.

Later, Obi-Wan decided, he would make that choice, but right now all he wanted was a distraction from the situation he found himself in and black out any thoughts of Anakin.

 

***

 

Several hours later Obi-Wan realised that keeping his mind clear was easier said than done. Every few minutes he would drift back to thinking about Anakin, and what he had seen.

In all honesty the more he thought about it, the harder it became to control his body’s reaction to the memory. Obi-Wan was aware that he should feel some semblance of guilt but the rational centre of his brain was slowly being eaten away with thoughts of Anakin.

Thoughts of his skin, of how soft it had looked, of what it might taste like to explore his body and see which places made him writhe and gasp.

Oh gods, he had to stop this. He was already painfully hard at just that simple thought.

Obi-Wan wasn’t sure what the exact trigger was, maybe his body had finally just had enough, but he felt all his mental control shatter at that exact moment. He was alone in one of the disused data terminal rooms and there was no way he could make it back to his room in this state. He had just enough sense to make sure that the door was closed before he was throwing off his robe and untying his tunic. Obi-Wan all but collapsed onto the chair in front of the terminal, his hand quickly delving into his still fastened pants. Groaning as he realised he couldn’t quite get the leverage that he needed he quickly did away with the offending article, almost ripping the fabric in the process. Obi-Wan, teeth biting into his bottom lip, did all he could to muffle the sounds he couldn’t help but make. Memories of Anakin flitted across his mind, slightly altered by fantasy. In his minds eye he could see himself being the one to bend Anakin over and turn him into an incoherent mess, loudly moaning Obi-Wan’s name as his come splattered across his abdomen, his cock barely having been touched.

Obi-Wan felt his hips lift off his seat as he felt his orgasm overtake him, his vision whiting our briefly and his chest heaving. Obi-Wan allowed himself a few moments before he started putting himself back together, wiping his palm on the fabric of his underwear (a problem to be dealt with later, better his underwear be ruined than his pants).

Lifting his hand, he covered his face for a moment, rubbing at his eyes; as much in shame is in resignation. He couldn’t ignore this any longer, neither his mind nor his body would allow it, it seemed. He had to talk to Anakin, no matter the consequences.

His connection to the force had become bleary in his post orgasmic haze, but with some focus it began to sharpen as he sought out Anakin via their bond. He had to talk with him, had to confess what he had seen, what he had done.

Obi-Wan’s eye snapped open with a gasp when he felt the location of Anakin’s force signature, right outside the kriffing door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp this chapter was meant to be smut free and be full of mutual pining, turns out i'm just as impatient as obi-wan lol


End file.
